


Give Her The Comfort She Needs

by Annide



Series: 911 Weeks [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Eddie, Buck and Christopher are having a morning like many others when Maddie shows up to take her brother to a funeral he doesn't seem keen on attending.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: 911 Weeks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808203
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 911week Day 6: "I'm not going" + angst

Sitting on Buck’s couch playing videogames with Christopher comfortably installed between the both of them had become one of Eddie’s favourite things. And clearly his son shared the same sentiment, because he consistently came to wake him up way too early on his days off to come over there. Half the time, they caught Buck still in bed, the doorbell waking him up. Eddie never got sick of seeing him half awake, still dazed from sleep, rubbing his eyes as he let them in, but a smile quickly growing on his face where you could still see imprints of his pillow. He thought Buck looked adorable when he’d just woken up.

Eddie had taken the habit of making coffee and fixing them breakfast while Buck changed. They stopped eating before coming over when it had become obvious they kept showing up before Buck had time to grab a bite. They might as well eat all three of them together.

They were starting to feel more and more like a family and he really liked that. Though it made him nervous sometimes. He didn’t want Christopher to get hurt if something happened. He was scared to get hurt himself, in fact. He’d been developing feelings for Buck for a while now and he wasn’t sure he felt the same. Sometimes, it looked like it, but others he thought maybe he was only imagining it all. He was afraid to do anything about it because he didn’t want to risk ruining what they had now.

So he sat there, beating Buck at videogames over and over again, Christopher laughing endlessly. It made them both so happy to hear him. Eddie couldn’t believe he found someone who loved his son as much as he did. He never thought he’d ever get to meet someone who’d be so eager to spend time with both him and Christopher, having no issue at all with the parent thing. Buck was always ready to look after Christopher. He was infuriatingly perfect.

A knock on the door disturbed their morning. Buck groaned and let his head fall back against the couch. He showed no intention of getting up and answering, which was unusual. At the second knock, a more insistent one, Christopher started pushing Buck, telling him he needed to go and answer. To which Buck replied that maybe if they didn’t make a noise whoever it was might think he wasn’t home and leave. Eddie was about to ask what was going on when a familiar voice sounded through the door.

“Buck, I know you’re in there. And before you even think about avoiding me and later saying you weren’t here, I saw Eddie’s car outside”

Buck still showed no sign of getting up and Eddie was about to go open the door himself when he heard a key in the lock. Maddie let herself in and came to stand in front of them, exasperation clear on her face.

“It’s not funny, we’re gonna miss our flight.”

“I’m not laughing. I am rethinking the key I gave you though.”

“Are you even packed?”

“I already told you, I’m not going.”

“Look, Evan, I know you and dad don’t get along, but I need you there with me. Don’t make me go alone.”

“Then don’t go, stay here. We can hang out, I’m sure Eddie and Christopher wouldn’t mind.”

“I’m not skipping our mom’s funeral to play videogames. Come on, go upstairs and pack a bag.”

“Your mom died?”

Up until that moment, Buck had kept his head back, staring at the ceiling and avoiding his sister’s gaze. But when Christopher spoke, it brought him back. Eddie could see in his face that his perspective on the situation shifted. Buck turned his head toward Christopher. His features had completely softened. He was no longer the stubborn and annoyed man he had been a minute ago. He could never be that way with Christopher.

“Yes, she did.”

“What happened? Was she in an accident?”

All of this brought back memories of Shannon’s death. Eddie knew it was what his son was thinking about. He put his hand on Christopher’s knee in support, but let him keep on asking any question he might have. He knew Buck wouldn’t mind answering them, he was better with kids than Eddie ever was.

“No, she had a heart attack.”

“So her heart stopped? Was it painful?”

“I don’t think so. Our dad told Maddie it was quick.”

“Why won’t you go to the funeral? Didn’t you love your mom?”

For the first time since they started talking, Buck’s eyes left Christopher. He looked up at Eddie as if asking him for help. He was at a loss to find an answer. But there was nothing Eddie could do. He himself wondered why Buck refused to go with Maddie. It couldn’t have anything to do with work, Bobby wouldn’t mind him missing a shift to fly across the country for his mother’s funeral. Buck looked back at Christopher.

“Of course I did. Look, Christopher, when you grow up, you’ll realise that sometimes relationships get complicated.” Buck took a deep breath. “Funerals aren’t really about the person who died, it’s more for those who are still here and mourning their loss.”

“I know that. It really helped me to have my dad with me at my mom’s funeral. And he said it made him feel better that I was there.”

“Of course it did.” Buck threw a quick glance at Eddie and put a hand on Christopher’s shoulder. “You are too wise for your age, buddy. But my dad and I aren’t close like you and Eddie. Remember when I got trapped under that fire truck and had to spend all that time doing rehab for my leg? My dad never visited once. Never even called.”

“Did your parents know what happened?” Eddie asked.

“Maddie called them every step of the way. So did I once, after a day I was particularly difficult and Bobby still wouldn’t quit on me.”

“What about your sister?” Christopher asked. “She said she needed you to go with her.”

“Listen to him, Buck. I need to go, and I don’t want to face this alone.”

Maddie sat on the coffee table and put her hands on Buck’s knee. She stared straight at him and he finally looked back at her.

“Why don’t you bring Chimney?” Buck said.

“Because he’s not my little brother. You’re the one I want with me through this.”

“I’m not going.”

“You have to.” Christopher said. “Maddie needs you.”

Eddie moved his hand from his son’s knee to the top of Buck’s hand which was still resting on Christopher’s shoulder. He didn’t understand why he didn’t want to go, he probably never would, but he knew he needed to. Not only did funerals help process grief, but it would also require Buck to take a shift or two off as he’d be gone a few days. It would give him time to feel everything he had to, because it didn’t seem like he was now. Buck had seemed perfectly normal this morning. Eddie never would’ve guessed anything was wrong. Though he wished Buck had shared the news with him.

“It’s okay to be sad, Buck.” Christopher said.

Maddie smiled, and so did Eddie. She grabbed her brother’s free hand and pulled him up. This time, Buck complied. He stood with a sigh and let himself be led toward the stairs. He went up and came back a few minutes later with a bag. Eddie turned off the TV and videogame, and followed Christopher to the kitchen. If Buck was leaving, they should too.

“You don’t have to go,” Buck said, “you already make yourselves at home here, don’t feel like you have to leave because I do.”

“Yeah, but it would feel weird being here without you.” Eddie said. “Don’t worry about next shift, I’ll tell Bobby where you went.”

“Thanks.” Buck leaned down. “Goodbye, Christopher. I’ll be back soon and we can hang out again. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, Buck.”

“Come on, I don’t want to miss our flight.” Maddie grabbed her brother’s arm and pulled him toward the door. She stopped and smiled at Christopher. “Thank you for your help, Christopher. When we get back, we should do something the four of us together, and Chimney. Think of an activity you’d like to do.” She turned to Eddie. “Thanks for taking care of things with Bobby, I’m glad my brother has a friend like you.”

“I was hoping to be more than that one day.” Eddie said before he could stop himself. The words just slipped out, like his mouth had a mind of its own, and it was too late to go back.

Buck’s jaw fell open and his eyes widened, though Eddie could see a hint of a smile in the way his mouth curved slightly and his eyes shone. Maddie opened the door and kept dragging her brother toward it. She laughed a little as he let himself be led away, but clearly wanted to stay and talk about what was just revealed. Eddie and Christopher wished them a good flight and Maddie thanked them. Buck stayed speechless, his eyes not leaving Eddie until he was out of sight. Eddie and Christopher followed them out, closing and locking the door behind them.

“Should we make cards for Buck and Maddie? Or send food like people did when mom died?” Christopher asked.

“Cards are a great idea. I’m sure they would love that.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Chimney woke up that morning, the space next to him on the bed was unusually empty. He sat up, wondering where Maddie was, and that’s when he heard it. Sobs, coming from outside the bedroom. He stood and walked to the living room where he found Maddie on the couch, crying over her almost packed luggage. He joined her and wrapped her in his arms.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, I’m here.” He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

“He’s still not here. What if he really doesn’t go?”

“I can go with you if you want.”

“You’re not the one who just lost his mom. He needs to go. He’ll regret it if he doesn’t.”

“How do you know? People refuse to go to funerals all the time. Sometimes they have good reasons, sometimes they don’t need it to grieve.”

“He seemed ready to go, we were making plans and then he stopped and asked me if dad was going to be there.”

“Does he not get along with your dad?”

“It’s complicated, but no, not really. I’m afraid he’ll skip the funeral to avoid him. And it’ll hurt him more. I know he wants to go, he needs to say goodbye to her. He loved her. I don’t want him to miss out on it because he’s anxious to be in the same room with dad.”

“Well then, go to him. Explain to him that he needs to go, that you’ll be there for him. Maybe mention that you need him there. The both of you should talk about this more, before it’s too late for him to change his mind.”

“You’re right, I’ll head over there now.”

She gave him a kiss and he helped her finish packing. As he watched her go, Chimney hoped she could convince her brother to go with her. He was prepared to meet her at the airport in case it went sideways, but he really wished Buck would change his mind. The guy may be buff and tall, but if he hurt Maddie’s feelings and forced her to go to that funeral alone, Chimney wouldn’t be afraid to tell him exactly what he thought about that.

* * *

When the doorbell woke him up that morning, Buck worried it might be Maddie instead of Eddie this time. He was nervous to open the door. He felt so much guilt over avoiding her like this. She didn’t deserve that. She was in pain, grieving their mom, and so was he. He hated the power his father had over him, the way he was avoiding his own mom’s funeral when he needed to say goodbye to her, just because he hated the idea of seeing him. He needed closure, but the perspective of spending the weekend with his father froze him in place. It made him uncomfortable. He was practically in tears just thinking about not going to his mother’s funeral, about missing out on it, but he didn’t have it in him to go and face him.

He went downstairs, trying to push away the daze of sleep. When it turned out to be Eddie and Christopher, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling widely. He was always happy to see them. Even though they always showed up way too early and woke him up. They felt like family. Like what he wished his family could be.

By the time Maddie showed up, Buck was in a much better mood. He had almost forgotten all about the funeral until she knocked on the door. He knew it was her this time. And he was unhappy that the drama from the family he grew up with came to ruin his morning with the family he wanted to grow old with. Hopefully. One day. If Eddie felt that way too.

The uncertainty in his voice when he reminded Maddie that he wasn’t going to the funeral really bothered him, but neither she nor Eddie seemed to notice. Then, she mentioned his relationship with their father and he changed the subject by trying to convince her she didn’t have to go either. Like he was making an effort to drag her down to his shameful, cowardly side. It made him sick inside. He couldn’t believe no one was noticing any of that. Then again, Eddie was probably too focused on trying to understand what was going on, and Maddie had her own concerns.

The second Christopher asked about his mom dying, Buck knew Maddie had won. He softened immediately. He was careful with his words, the boy had lost his own mother not that long ago and Buck didn’t want to upset him. He didn’t mind Christopher’s questions, he was happy to answer them, but he knew he would never be able to explain the situation properly for him. He tried the best he could, but he knew he couldn’t.

Christopher said he should go for Maddie. Maddie said she needed him. Eddie put his hand on his. It was too much. He couldn’t keep fighting against all of that. Not when he did actually want to go. He gave up and went up to pack a bag, ready to follow Maddie out and to the airport. He felt anxious, but somehow he was glad they’d convinced him to go. He needed to push through what was stopping him and not let his father prevent him from living his life.

* * *

“I’m glad my brother has a friend like you.”

“I was hoping to be more than that one day.”

Maddie couldn’t stop herself from laughing a little at the timing of the revelation. Buck seemed in shock, but happy. There was no time, however, for him to talk things through with Eddie. She pulled him away and led him to the car before his love life could make them miss their flight. And he let her.

“Are you okay?” She asked a few minutes into the drive.

“I... He really said that, didn’t he? Eddie. He just told you he wanted to be more than friends with me, right? Just as we were leaving, when there was no time for me to answer. That... that really happened.”

“It did.”

“Why would he do that? Why would he pick that moment to say it?”

“He probably didn’t plan it, probably just came out.”

“I can’t believe you’re still making me go. All I want is to run back there and kiss him.”

“I’m really happy for you, Evan. But we still have to go to our mom’s funeral.”

They reached the airport only to find Chimney waiting for them. It made Maddie happy to know he cared enough to invite himself there. She hugged and kissed him, before he told them he thought he’d go with them to support them both. He wasn’t just there for her, he was there for her little brother too and it warmed her heart. She’d been nervous at first to fall in love with a coworker and friend of Buck’s, but it had turned out to be the best thing she could’ve hoped for.

The three of them walked to the gate and, as they sat and waited for the time to board, Maddie told Chimney everything that had happened when she went to pick up her brother. He laughed and congratulated Buck too. He was just as happy as she was to see something good happen to him. She loved that he cared, she loved that he didn’t just love her, he also truly enjoyed spending time with her brother. She’d never had something like that before, something real and healthy that made her genuinely happy.

She wasn’t ready yet, but, one day, she would marry that man. And Buck would be right there, at her side, sharing that moment with them. And she would finally have the loving, supportive family she’d always dreamed of.


End file.
